Paint spray guns are indispensible for large painting projects. Their use permits any object to be painted faster and without brushmarks. Paint spray systems use varying methods to atomize the paint (or other coating product), and allow for quick and even application of paint to the surface of the object to be painted.
When using a paint spray gun, the spraying motion is somewhat of an art in itself. Ideally, the operator moves the gun at a constant velocity back and forth. Experts learn to push the spray button after the gun is up to speed, and to release the button before the end of the stroke. The strokes should be overlapped, wet on wet.
If the spray gun is not properly operated, the result is a messy, unappealing, and ineffective paint job. For example, if the standoff distance is too great or the painting velocity is too fast, the result is inadequate coverage of the surface. If the standoff distance is too close or the painting velocity is too slow, the result is paint runs and wasted paint.